


ART: spn_j2_bigbang: Soul Survivors

by BflyW



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BflyW/pseuds/BflyW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is art for tsc1121's soul survivor</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: spn_j2_bigbang: Soul Survivors

  


  


  
_"We were ordinary people until we became part of a tragedy. We feel guilty for living when others have died. We come together because unless you've been through what we've been through, you can't understand what it's like to be us. We are the survivors."_  
  
---  
  
**Type of art:** Photomontage  
**Tools:** Photoshop CS6 extended, wacom bamboo tablet, Sony a330  & Sony a77, Adobe camera RAW for photoshop.  


All images of Jensen and Jared are shot by me at  JIB con 2, 3, 4 and 5.  
  
Bigbang-season is the best time of year for me. Thank you [](http://wendy.livejournal.com/profile)[**wendy**](http://wendy.livejournal.com/) for the fantastic work you put into this! And thank you. [](http://bflyw.livejournal.com/649068.html#)[**tsc1121**](http://bflyw.livejournal.com/649068.html#) for writing a story that was so inspiring. I always connect to your stories, and this was no exception.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Go read the fic here](http://tcs1121.livejournal.com/28805.html)


End file.
